


Somebody ring the alarm

by elareine



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Frottage, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Organized Crime, Semi-Public Sex, Undercover Missions, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Red Robin was infiltrating a local organised crime ring. It was all business as usual for him until another member of the organisation figured out his secret.If only said member wasn’t sofucking hot.





	Somebody ring the alarm

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTim week day 6: Mafia. 
> 
> Many thanks to prettylittlepliers who told me about 'The Fast and the Furious'.

“Alright, that’s the last shipment.” 

“Good job, newbie,” Jack told Tim, “and you too, Jason. The boss will be pleased.”

Tim did his best to look pleased with the compliment from such a sleazebag. ‘Frank’, his career criminal alter ego, would be. Tim was only days away from meeting the boss by now; no point in spoiling everything just because Jack annoyed him to hell and back. “Thanks, boss.” 

Jack waved his thanks away. “Al, Rogers, help me store these babies away safely.” 

The three men left, leaving Tim alone with Jason, another newcomer to the group, though less recent than Tim. He expected the other man to head out with the others, but Jason stayed put, looking at Tim as if waiting for something. 

Tim couldn’t quite figure this man out. He wasn’t exceptionally high up in the organisation and didn’t seem particularly intelligent or stand out in any way. He was just as brutal as the rest of the men and women here and had never hesitated when given an order, but Tim thought there was a slight insousiance about it as if he was only humouring his bosses. 

He was also drop dead gorgeous. Just. Tall and muscled and self-assured in a way that made Tim’s mouth go dry. His skin was much darker than Tim’s and scarred and Tim wanted to _lick it_. 

Apparently, even thinking about him made Tim’s thoughts go all honeyed cliché. The situation was getting out of hand. 

And it was about to get worse because Jason asked: “So, Frank, if that’s your name - you haven’t been here long, have you?” 

Thankfully, Tim’s brain came back online at the insinuation. “What the fuck are hinting at?” he barked, the aggressive persona he’d adopted for this job immediately going on the attack. 

“Just making conversation,” Jason replied. Yeah, that was the least convincing tone ever. “You’re from Gotham, too?” 

“Lived there for a few years when I grew up,” Tim grumbled, “what business of yours is it, huh?” 

“Just small talk. I’m originally from our sister group there.” 

“Whatever. Look, I don’t know about you, but I’m not in the habit of staying around when the boss told me I could leave. Leads to more work, you get me?” 

Jason smirked. “Well, then, don’t let me keep you. I won’t be getting in your way, you know. Good night.” He gave a little wave and turned, slowly walking towards the exit of the warehouse they were in. 

Tim did consider taking him out right there and then. Only three things were stopping him: 

1\. Jason hadn’t actually threatened him; to the contrary, he had indicated that he wouldn’t interfere with Tim. 

2\. Him walking away was a very nice sight, indeed. 

3\. Jason was probably expecting him to. His shoulders were slightly tense, his hand close to his holster. And Tim was a contrary bastard at heart, too. 

So he just called out, “Good night,” in the cheeriest tone he could manage, dropping his previous act, and had the satisfaction of hearing Jason laugh as he walked away. 

 

Three days later he was finally introduced to the boss. 

Tim had known who it was before, of course - no surprises there. No, he was after the boss’s laptop, the one containing the info about every operation he had ever stuck his grubby little fingers into. 

The bodyguards were quickly taken care of with his bo staff. The boss himself managed to get his gun out before Tim reached him, which was mildly annoying, but his shot went wide and Tim quickly disarmed him. Since it was now conveniently right in front of him, he grabbed the man’s tie and pulled it tighter, careful to let go as soon as the man passed out.

With all the noise this had produced, he had expected the guards to have charged in by now, but nothing happened. 

Tim waited. 

There was a very polite knock on the door. “Are you done?” Jason called, his tone more friendly than anything Tim had heard from him before. 

Tim didn’t relax. “Yes.” 

Jason entered. His weapons were in their holster, but Tim was confident that hadn’t been the case just a minute ago. 

He felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards at the superbly innocent look on Jason’s face. “Decided to join me, then?” 

“If you don’t mind.” 

Tim assessed him for two or three seconds more. Jason hadn’t ratted him out despite clearly noticing something was up before and was obviously a useful person to have beside him in a fight, judging from the way Tim hadn’t even heard any fighting noise from the corridor as Jason took out nine armed guards. Conversely, he would make an annoying obstacle to overcome if Tim chose to fight him. 

He obviously couldn’t trust him, but Tim wasn’t in this business for friendships. 

He turned and started copying the files from the boss’s computer into his own. Behind him, Jason chuckled and moved to guard the door. 

 

Their exit of the base was nothing to write home about. Tim had considered sneaking out, but what was the point of stealth if you just incapacitated a gang’s leader and at least seven members of the inner circle and left the bodies just lying around? 

At one point, a couple of guards spotted them and moved to threaten them. Jason made no move to help Tim, just watched him dispose of the two men in seconds and commented: “You train with Lady Shiva?” 

Tim couldn’t help it, he tensed up. “You know the League of Assassins?” 

Jason snorted. “That’s one way to phrase it. Relax, I’m not with them.” 

“Who are you with, then?” Might as well get that conversation out of the way. Tim would have preferred a more secure setting, but he could improvise as well as anyone. 

“Myself, mostly. You, right now.” 

“Why?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I really liked your ass?” Jason leered.

“Yes,” Tim replied drily, “but what is the reason?” 

The other man laughed. “I was here to implode the organisation anyway. Saw you working your way in and figured, why not help a pretty bird do all the work for me?” 

Tim had to ask. “What gave me away?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jason smirked. 

Tim very calmly pointed his staff at him. 

Jason didn’t look impressed, but he laughed and gave in, anyway. “I’ve seen you as Robin and Red Robin before, dude. I wasn’t lying when I said I really liked your ass and the rest of your body. It’s quite... distinctive.” 

It was probably quite lucky for Jason that a group of goons chose that moment to find them. 

This time, Jason even deigned to help, shooting at the more distant targets while Tim took care of the men charging at them directly. Somehow, Tim wasn’t surprised to see that Jason didn’t miss a single time. 

Tim thought distantly that he should probably not feel vaguely annoyed and slightly turned on right now. 

 

Once they were outside, they walked a bit until the shadows of Gotham’s harbour hid them from sight. Then they stopped and looked at each other. 

Tim felt uneasy. Nothing about Jason had been predictable so far. Was this going to end in a fight, after all? 

But Jason just asked: “I’m guessing you got all the evidence you need to bring this shit down.” 

“Yes.” 

“Great,” Jason sighed. “So, you gonna arrest me now?” 

Tim studied him calmly. On the one hand, there was the question of the feasibility of the arrest to consider. He estimated that he was probably the better at hand-to-hand combat, but Jason was armed and likely less hampered by morals than Tim. Then again, Tim hadn’t become Robin because he was intimidated by the odds being against him, which brought him to the second question to consider. 

Did Tim want to arrest him? 

Jason was clearly a criminal. He’d shot at least seven people in front of Tim, not counting the ones in the hallway he had disposed of before they met up. He had some kind of agenda that brought him into a confrontation with the mafia and Tim thought it far more likely that he wanted to take over the business than that he wanted to shut it down. 

Which were all answers to the question of whether he should arrest Jason on the spot, not whether he wanted to. 

Tim’s silence must have been enough for Jason to guess his answer because he was smiling now, and wow. That was striking. 

Jason stepped closer, bend down and kissed him. 

Tim conceded to himself that there wouldn’t be any arrests happening any time soon and kissed him back. 

He felt his focus narrow down to where their lips met. Everything else fell away in the light of that heat. Jason was an intense, attentive kisser, and it felt like no time at all had passed before Tim’s mouth was open against his, their lips and tongues and teeth devouring each other. He wasn’t even aware of pushing at Jason with hands around his shoulders until they moved backwards together. A few steps brought Jason’s back against the wall and Tim into prime climbing position, which he did his best to do. 

When Tim finally broke away, panting for air and flushed, he felt the loss acutely despite being pressed as closely to Jason as humanly possible. 

To his satisfaction, Jason looked just as undone as he himself did. “Fuck,” he cursed against Tim’s mouth and kissed him again. 

Tim lost himself in that kiss for a while. It was only when Jason’s hand moved lower on his back to grab his ass and pull him closer that he became aware of the growing heat in his body and the ache in his cock. He whined against Jason’s mouth at the pressure on his cock. At the sound, Jason’s hips jerked forward, his bulge rubbing against Tim’s belly, and it became a chain reaction, Tim’s pleasure fuelling Jason’s fuelling Tim’s. 

Jason’s hands were huge and possessive on his ass as they moved Tim according to Jason’s will and Tim hadn’t known he had a kink about that but did he ever. He was rutting against one of Jason’s glorious thighs now, every drag and pull and pressure against his cock too much and too dry but also so, so good. 

They hadn’t stopped kissing, not once, and Tim never wanted to. It was overwhelming, everything way too fast and too much for them to hold out long. Tim didn’t think he’d ever come so quickly past his early teens, but he could feel his orgasm building. He eagerly chased the feeling. 

Trying to make Jason feel as overwhelmed as he was, he slid one hand into his hair and pulled. Jason groaned into his mouth, shaking against him, and that was it, Tim was coming too, a tidal wave of pleasure sweeping over him. 

The kiss slowed down, gentled, until Tim pulled himself away and leaned his back against the wall next to Jason, trying to get his bearings. 

Jason pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes and lit one. Tim was going to laugh at him for being cliche as soon as he got his breath back. 

They stood there in silence. Tim’s heartbeat was starting to slow down again. Now that he wasn’t touching Jason anymore, he felt cold. The stickiness in his underwear didn’t help. 

Maybe he should leave. 

“So,” Jason finally said, taking a long drag of his cigarette before extending his free hand, “want to take this somewhere more private?” 

Tim considered what just happened. It had been adrenaline and pure attraction - and Tim wanted more of it. 

“Yes,” he said, taking Jason’s hand. “I know a place. Let’s go.” 

 


End file.
